


A Hunger

by Shadow_Belle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Belle/pseuds/Shadow_Belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabblish Sanguini's thoughts at a holiday party</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunger

He was dressed in immaculate black, his dark hair slicked back; the silver at his temples giving him the look of a distinguished gentleman. His skin was as pale as the snow that swirled a vicious beast in the frigid night behind him.

As any gentleman would, he removed his gloves and cloak and handed them to the waiting house elf. He didn’t bother to check the gilt mirror that hung in that pretentious foyer.

Not one crease marred his suit, not one scuff on his meticulously polished shoes, he was all that was expected.

Another elf handed him a mulled wine, as if that could set the chill from his preternatural bones, but he accepted the offering nonetheless. It would have been rude not to.

And Sanguini was never rude. It ruined his Byronesque image.

He’d almost shown up in a lace jabot and breeches, but he didn’t want to spend the night waxing poetic about how his soul was lost in eternal darkness and how he’d searched the seas of eternity and all that drivel.

It was a rather tired theme, but the ladies still seemed to enjoy it. And they always tasted better when their blood was rushing about, full of angst and drama.

A young woman with the most elegant throat darted past him and he sighed. It had been long and swan-like, a perfect arch. So creamy and smooth, obviously virgin. He could smell it. She was untouched by man and beast, though there was something about her. She’d flirted with the darkness, she’d touched it.

Suddenly, her hand was on his arm, “Are you alright?”

It was then that the whole _look into my eyes_ routine didn’t seem like such a bad idea. Because he was falling into hers, they were so clear, but ran so deep. There was an innocence there that scalded him, but called to the Hunger.

It was too bad that he’d given his word not to be a lech, or leech as the case happened to be.

He patted her hand benevolently. “It was just too bright for a moment. Thank you, Hermione.”


End file.
